


演讲前夜

by Tremella



Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Bath, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>说斯图尔特·孟席斯有国王所有官邸里所有的钥匙，这或许有点夸张，但是这个特务头子确实有办法进入目前国王所在的房间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	演讲前夜

“你……真的？你……还要来，来检查？”  
“是啊。我能跟我的王开说话不算话的玩笑吗？”  
“我不能。”  
“你可以的。一下午的时间给你够了。我晚上会检查，到你那里。”  
阿尔伯特知道他这么说的时候他应该去哪里。

说斯图尔特·孟席斯有国王所有官邸里所有的钥匙，这或许有点夸张，但是这个特务头子确实有办法进入目前国王所在的房间。  
“怎么样，贝蒂？”斯图尔特脱掉在办公室熏了一身烟味的外衣，踏入他的国王的这个隐秘住所。  
国王一副无精打采的样子窝在书房的写字台前，眼前放着他今天的作业，明天的“战斗”——一份讲稿。“你觉得呢？”他看起来虽然有些疲劳但是还显得比较自信。  
“看起来你做得不错。”斯图尔特点点头，“我们来听听第一段。”  
国王胸有成竹地说了起来。确实没有结巴，虽然有的断句和连接有些生硬，但是整体还是说得过去的。  
“第一段，结束。”他仰着头望着他的局长，笑得得意洋洋，酒窝明显，仿佛在等待斯图尔特的表扬。  
“确实不错。”斯图尔特俯下身，在国王的两边嘴角都印上了个吻，他还带着外头的凉气和些许烟草味。“我去洗个澡，一会再来听接下来的。”  
“我……我也想，我正好也想。”  
斯图尔特抬起了一边眉毛：“你的意思是，和我一起？”  
“嗯……”他的国王有些苍白的脸上泛起了红晕。“我去叫莎拉放水。”他摇了摇铃铛，吩咐女仆莎拉给浴缸放好热水，然后就什么都不用管了。

斯图尔特·孟席斯并没有跟他的国王共浴过。虽然他对对方的身体已经很熟悉，但是在这种情况下，贝蒂放松地坐在浴缸里，皮肤被温水蕴得粉红，仰着头闭着眼，这还是叫他感到了燥热。斯图尔特坐在对面，浴缸倒是足够大，塞得下两个男人——至少可以两人都支起腿来呆着。他捉过贝蒂放在他身边的一只脚踝。那脚踝对于贝蒂的个头来说，真是有点细，他想到他曾经抓着这里把他的国王的腿打得那么开，操得那么深。而此时他只是按摩着国王的小腿肌肉，但又忍不住向上继续——贝蒂现在只是在单纯地享受斯图尔特的服务，他觉得自己刚才的表现不错，完全值得这个。  
贝蒂当然想要更多。在斯图尔特面前他没有必要把自己搞得禁欲。斯图尔特是他的依靠，他的安全来源，他那么令人安心。他把腿向前伸了伸，并试图把脚搭在斯图尔特的阴茎附近——当然他不想做得太过于明显，毕竟他还是国王。  
斯图尔特当然看出来了贝蒂的蠢蠢欲动。他往前凑了凑，伸手在水下抓住了贝蒂有些抬头的阴茎。  
“嗯……”贝蒂很享受地把自己在斯图尔特手中蹭着。他确实需要这样的放松。  
斯图尔特突然想出了个坏主意——作为一个情报头子，他本来就是个坏主意的宝库。“贝蒂，贝蒂，来，咱们继续背第二段。背得不好我就停下来。”  
他的国王被吓得睁大了眼睛：“什……什么？现在？”  
“对，来吧。”斯图尔特冲他笑了笑，把手抬开，“你开始背我就继续。”  
“这没法……背！妈的！”但是他的阴茎已经被斯图尔特刚才搞得硬的发疼，他还想要，于是就只能开始背。  
“他们伤害了我们人民的利益，我们绝不能允许……”于是斯图尔特的手又回来了，那么舒服，他松了一口气，但是下一句他妈的是什么！他停顿了一下，就在这一会的停顿，该死的斯图又停下来了。他在脑子中搜索着下一句，“在这样一个时刻，人民……”啊斯图，这狡猾的家伙，居然这么戏弄他的国王。  
贝蒂又较为顺畅地背了几句，然后再次陷入了停顿。“斯图，给我去拿烟。”贝蒂感到很生气，斯图尔特不想叫他爽，不如他干脆就不干了！反正之后自己撸出来也没什么区别。  
“不，我来洗澡就是想洗掉烟味，你还要抽烟。”

贝蒂听他这么一说，就更加想和斯图尔特对着干。他从浴缸中站起身来，连浴巾也不擦不裹，就湿漉漉地迈出浴缸，在地上滴了一路水迹。斯图尔特看着他的翘起的阴茎就那么支棱在腿之间，特别的可爱。  
他回来的时候叼着一根点燃的烟，瞪了斯图尔特一眼：“没你的份儿。”他知道对方是个大烟枪。他又坐回浴缸，他的阴茎还半硬着，这没什么关系，只要不遂了斯图尔特的愿望就行了。他自顾自地抽着烟，想回到之前的享受中——可是没有斯图的手在他阴茎上的抚慰！他在烟雾中看着对面的情报头子，似乎在饶有兴致地回望着他，好像他特别有趣似的。这家伙，总是那么淡定，仿佛所有事情都尽在自己的掌握之中，好像就没有他自己平日萦绕在身边难以摆脱的焦虑、紧张、烦躁和愤怒。他明明处在这么一个凶险的位置，但是他的那些情绪都哪里去了？贝蒂想着不由得又生气了起来：“你……看我干什么？！”  
“我的国王，你特别可爱。”斯图尔特冲他笑了笑。他实在想拥抱那柔软细致的肉体。“不过我倒是洗完了。”他作势要站起来。  
贝蒂觉得自己要是跟他对着干的话，就该阻止他。于是他探过身去，按住斯图尔特的双腿，自己跨坐在了对方的腿上，搞出了一片水花。“不行！”  
斯图尔特一手搂过贝蒂软软的腰，一手从他嘴上把卷烟拿下来，在自己嘴里吸了一口。  
斯图尔特的阴茎抵着贝蒂的屁股，他感觉得到。他自己的硬度也没消退。但他只是从斯图尔特嘴中把烟抢了回来，并狠狠地吸了一口，冲着斯图尔特英俊的脸把烟雾全吐了过去。  
“那么咱们就继续？”斯图尔特显然没有被这明显挑衅的举动所激怒，他双手揉着贝蒂的屁股，那感觉真是太美好了。“你冷不冷？”他是有点担心，他的国王会不会因为这种出格的折腾而感冒什么的，那可就大逆不道了，明天还有演讲。目前浴室里的气温和水温都还行，但是说不准一会儿就变凉了。他当然非常想在浴室来一发，尤其他的贝蒂目前还那么主动地在他硬了的阴茎上蹭着。  
“不冷。”好，那就意味着他是有点冷，斯图尔特早就了解了他的一套说辞。不能在这儿继续下去了，他捞起贝蒂，拽上一个浴巾，试图把他擦干。其间贝蒂一直在反抗着，这叫他想到他姑妈养的那只姜黄色的长毛大猫。  
他把贝蒂折腾好，两人都穿上了浴袍，这才回到了贝蒂的卧室。

倒在床上的贝蒂又发出了一声哼唧，他今天是受够了，要么斯图尔特干干脆脆地跟他来一发，把他操得说不出完整的话（已然忘了平常他说完整的话好像也有点困难），要么就干脆别上他的床，去睡沙发，留他自己撸个管就完事。他要是再来刚才那一套的话，他肯定得把他踹下床去。  
斯图尔特倒是满足了他的第一个愿望——至少刚开始的时候是的。他架起贝蒂的长腿，它们能分得很开，每次他都难以想象这个看起来缺乏锻炼的国王筋骨倒是那么柔软——当然他舍不得叫贝蒂一个姿势呆久了。而后他合上对方的双腿，放到一边，贝蒂侧躺着的姿势叫他看起来有些无助和脆弱，蜷成一团，还能叫他插得更深，贝蒂自己也非常喜欢这个姿势，他小声地啜泣般的呻吟着，平时本就湿润的眼睛现在更是半闭着还闪着泪光。斯图尔特欺下身去，吻着他的眼角和嘴角，冷不防又来了一句：“第五段？”  
“不！斯图，你……我们将会……抵……抵御……外敌……然后……啊……”他断断续续地背了一阵，才突然发现自己根本没必要顺着斯图尔特的要求去做，因为他的爱人、他的情报头子并不会在这种事情上还舍得停下来，他又中计了。  
“贝蒂，你真乖。”斯图尔特在贝蒂耳边这么说，叫他不由得把肠壁绞得更紧，“明天你肯定没问题，你背得很好。”而贝蒂嘴中则是又一阵无意义地嗯嗯啊啊。  
斯图尔特又把贝蒂的一条腿拉过来，变成面对面的姿势。他压下去，那双长腿自觉地夹在他的腰间，而双手也搭在了他的背后。斯图尔特想把自己揉进这柔软温暖的身体中，他的国王，他的爱人，他把下巴搁在国王的肩膀上。他看似脆弱却本质上强大的爱人，只知道把他的斯图当做是一个依靠，却不知道斯图尔特也在拿他的贝蒂当成自己最后的港湾。


End file.
